


Finger food

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M, With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 05:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Atobe should have known better.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 4





	Finger food

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-11-12 08:34pm to 08:54pm

''Thank you for rescuing me.''

Tezuka gave a soft smile while sliding into the seat opposite him.

''And here I thought you didn't take dares you hadn't thought through first.''

''It was an accident.''

''You were too busy watching something else, you mean. Therefore not paying the necessary attention and walking right into it.''

Atobe looked exasperated then resigned.

''Fine. It's my fault. But still, you're here now so I can finally relax.''

''Relax? You?''

''I have been known to do that on occasion. As you should know best.''

''Should I?''

''Yes.''

''Even while sitting here after having ordered taccos of all things and quite obviously still under the illusion they could possibly be eaten with cutlery?''

''Of course. Everything's possible.''

''Not for taccos.''

''But…''

''Taccos are finger food, Keigo. And not without reason.''

''I can still make it.''

''No.''

''Wanna bet?''

''No. You would loose.''

''I would not.''

''You would.''

''I…''

''Stuff them already, will you?''

''Stuff them?''

Tezuka sighed, reaching for one of the shells and proceeding to fill it with the pre-prepared food on the table.

''That's how you stuff them. Though the filling may vary to whatever you want to eat.''

''You really do all that with your fingers?''

''Yes. It's finger food. And quite popular, too.''

Seeing the look Atobe gave the ready-to-eat shell, Tezuka buried his laugh by busying himself with the next.

''Let's eat, shall we? Otherwise we'll be here 'till tomorrow.''

''It can't get cold, can it?''

''No. But my hand will get a cramp if I leave it in this position for the rest of the night.''

Tezuka was already demonstrating how to hold the shell properly to not spill everything over oneself. Not that it wouldn't come to a huge mess anyway. 

''Fine.''

Twenty minutes and a lot of napkins later both had eaten enough shells to feel throughoutly stuffed themselves. Excluding the pun. 

''I have to admit that they are delicious but I doubt we'll ever do this again.''

''It might do you good to jump over your aristocratic shadow from time to time.''

Atobe snorted.

''My dear Kunimitsu. If you like this look so much on me, I'm sure we can arrange something within the confines of our bedroom that is not as messy nor sticky.''

''I wouldn't know about the sticky part…''

''What was that?''

''Nothing.''

''Right.''

No matter how polite Tezuka seemed to be, in the end it was always those half-mumbled sentences that made Atobe fall for him time and time again. Just like during their first meeting. 

Though there was one major difference these days: Tezuka was already his. And only his. Forever.


End file.
